Broken Dreams
by Sinerith
Summary: Charlie was rescued from the island after the rest of survivors and now with the hope to start a new life he looks for his life's love, but sometimes not everything happen like we want. Charlie X Claire


**Broken Dreams**

The blond man walked through the airport to his car with a grin on his face, he couldn't be happier during the last hours he had recovered everything he had lost with his 'apparently' dead on the crash, his money, his music and he had just signed a contract with a new label. Well actually he could be happier; only Claire and Aaron could make it better, but soon they would be his family. He smiled when he saw a large limousine to park in front of him.

"Charlie" A black man said when he got out of the car "it's nice to see you're complete" Charlie laughed a little and responded to that teasingly comment with a smile "Harry, I see you still the same"

"Oh Come on Charlie, I got amazing plans for you first a great tour around the world with you music, 'Charlie Pace' in every magazine in UK, is not great?" Charlie smiled softly "Sure it is but now I got important things to do"

"What are those, may I ask?" he laughed a little and he took a little box from his pocket "A marriage proposal" Harry opened the door of the limousine and Charlie entered without hesitating.

"So who's the lucky one?"

"You don't know her, she's a girl from the island" The man smiled and then nodded.

When the car parked in front of Claire's house Charlie smiled and he almost could hear his heart beating, he sighed and then he got out of the car. Since he was rescued two weeks after the rest of the survivors the only thing he had been thinking was to see Claire again, she was the light of his life along with Aaron, he hadn't call her since he was rescued because he wanted to keep it like a surprise. He couldn't lose more time. She needed to know about his feelings, and he was almost sure she felt the same for him.

He knocked the door and some seconds later he saw the woman he loved Claire Littleton as beautiful as always. She opened her eyes wide when she saw Charlie standing there and a million of thoughts came to her mind: wasn't he dead?...Was he really standing in front of her?. She led her hand to his cheek and touched him slowly as if she doesn't believe he was really there.

"Charlie..." She trailed off as a tear rolled down her face "Charlie…you...You are here" so she managed her arms around him in a warm embrace with his head cradled in her shoulder yet he smiled

"I come back for you and Aaron" she mumbled "I want you to be part of my family" but Claire sobbed and wiped her tears out from her face.

"Charlie..."

"Claire, where are you? Aaron's nappy is dirty..." Their heard in a male voice from inside of the house, Charlie looked straight at Clair with his eyes wide opened just then a light-blond hair man came to the door.

"Claire..." he said and he noticed Charlie standing there, he smiled softly at him and Claire lowered her glance "Oh hi I'm Mark, nice to meet you" he shook Charlie's hand and then looked at Claire again "Aaron's nappy is dirty...You should.."

"I will be there in a minute...Mark" Claire interrupted him wrapping her arms around herself. And as soon as Mark was gone she looked straight at Charlie's eyes.

"He is Aaron's father he looked me after I was rescued" she said as if she had read into Charlie's mind "We are trying for Aaron" His heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach as he felt tears pressing against his eyes, he held his hand to his moth and he avoided Claire's eyes.

For a moment neither of them said anything but deep inside of him Charlie just wanted to cry out his pain, but he only lowered his head.

"I think…I'm not welcome here then" she said "Goodbye Claire" but when he turned to walk back to the car Claire grabbed him from his arm.

"Charlie…Wait please" Charlie sobbed faintly and then turned back to face her "yes?"

"Did you get something to tell me?" Charlie nodded slowly "Yeah…but it's not worthy now" he said squeezing the box inside his pocket. Then he took off Claire's hand from his arm and started to walk away.

**A/N:** This is my first '_Lost'_ story, I hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
